


Cry

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words August Rush [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Drama, Implied Relationships, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones was never the type to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> For **1 Million Word's** August Rush Challenge [Day 1](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/236087.html)

Bones was never the type to cry. He had a reputation of being a sharp, take no shit from anyone type of reputation to protect. But how could he emotionless and cold....when his best friend was lying in a body bag...dead.

Jim was his first friend in Starfleet, the one person who took him for what he was and stood by him no matter what. And now he was gone, sacrificing his life for the people he loved...including him.

The thought adverted his eyes from his deceased friend and ahead to his desk. Tears blurring his vision.


End file.
